Senatae's Story
by SenataeUchiha101
Summary: This is something that me and my friend made. We even sometimes act t out in are free time. I hope you enjoy. This is Senatae's point of veiw of what is going on when she visits her uncle Sasuke only to have it be a trip she has to stay for five years.
1. Heading to a New Village

**Senatae's Story**

This is the point of view of Senatae in ChibiUchiha723's (a.k.a. my sister) Sen's Story

Chapter 1 Heading to a New Village

"Daddy I thought when you said we were going on a trip you meant we were going to look for a jinjuriki, not going to see my uncle," I said a little frustrated at my dad.

"You always think that when I say the word trip it means jinjuriki hunt Senatae," my father Itachi said just as irritated as I was. We were about to leave after my dad tricked me into going. I was waving to my mother, Konan, my stepfather, Pein, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, and everyone else in Akatsuki, though to me they are my family. I knew a lot about what they did, I even have most of their records, and they were ok though Heidan usually got on my nerves about his religion. I have been with them for 5½ years, I have seen them seal a number a jinjuriki before, and I know all their moves that they will teach me. I guess you could call me an angel when you first see me but with me family I am most defiantly NOT an angel.

" Daddy can I have a hug before we head out?" I asked with an innocent look on my face that always works.

"Sure but I'm coming with you to your Uncles," he answered somewhat confused. Once he bent down to hug me I carefully slid his sword out of the case he has it in. Everyone sees this and starts to laugh, or shake their heads hopelessly at this picture, but I always find it amusing. When we end the little hug I quickly hide it behind me so he can't see it. He then turns around, and I hide it in my bag where I keep everything I want to take on my back. We then set out on our two-day journey to the hidden leaf village where my dad's brother lives.

Every 7-8 hours we stop and rest for a little bit, and I sometimes hitch a ride on his back when I get tired. I keep asking each time we see a difference in the landscape what village/country we are in and how far it is to the leaf village. We usually talk a little and I ask why he left the village even though I already know. He then ignores me most of the time or changes the subject. There isn't much to do when we go on trips ever, so I listen for any people approaching, very boring.

**2 days after leaving**

"Which village is this daddy?" I ask curiously.

"This is the hidden leaf village Senatae be on your look out." Itachi warns.

"Why? Doesn't your old village still respect you?" I question.

"No we don't!" A mysterious voice says out of nowhere, "Itachi Uchiha why have you come back to this village? Is it to take are jinjuriki or kill the rest of your family?"

"Neither. We don't want any trouble we are just coming to see my brother for a quick visit then we are leaving." My dad said sternly but I could tell he was somewhat frightened because he had his sharingan on. At that moment a flood of kunai came at my dad each one hitting him.

"No! Daddy! Why the heck did you do that to my father?!" I screamed at the people who had just stepped out, they were tall, with masks on that looked liked animals.

"Your father is a dangerous person that needed to be taken care of," one of them said with out any emotion. They though let their guard down and my dad got them in a genjutsu knocking them out long enough for us to bind them with rope.

"How did we get fooled by a little girl?" one of them said surprised.

"I don't know who she even is," the other one added in equally surprised. We then grab them and continue till we see the gate where we then somehow figure out how to get in without causing a ruckus, drop off the animal-faced-people, and start to head towards my uncles. It then starts to snow like someone had stared to cry a soft cry. Getting to the door of a house that was almost as large as one of the Akatsuki bases my dad knocks on the door only to have a man that looks a lot like my dad say very angry-like, "Your not welcome here. Go turn around and run back to your little group of girl scouts."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, I came here for a few reasons," my dad answered in a way that I had never heard before, almost as if he was evil.


	2. A Visit Not Welcomed

**Chapter 2 A Visit Not Welcomed**

"Brother can I please come in it's starting to snow," My dad pleaded out of annoyance. I was hiding behind him out of shyness. This was of course because we never had any visitors come in the Akatsuki, so I didn't know how to act.

When I did look out from behind him I saw a lady with pink hair, green eyes, and a similar outfit as the people that we fought before, only hers had a cross on it showing that she must be a medical Nin. She whispered something to the guy standing in the doorway who was a tall as my dad, but his hair was a bluish-black color and stood up in the back like a bird.

"It's ok Itachi, you can come in. After all I think Sen wants to meet her uncle," the pick haired lady said hesitantly. It seemed like either people in this village were frightened by my dad, or hated him. This just made me wonder, "Why are we here anyway?"

When walking inside I started to trail away from my dad to get a good look at the house. It was big and had a lot of Uchiha signs, and decorations. There was a living room next to the kitchen that then leaded to a dining room. Once coming back to the living room you saw a hallway that lead to a number of different rooms. It was surprisingly a lot like the base that I stayed most of the time.

"Sasuke, don't be rude. Introduce your family," the pink haired lady demanded.

"Itachi this is my wife Sakura," the guy that is supposedly my uncle Sasuke said reluctantly.

"Hi," Sakura said introducing herself when named.

"Hello," my dad replied.

"And this is my daughter Sen."

"Hello uncle," the girl said sheepishly. She looked a lot like her dad only her hair was a little longer.

"Hi Sen," Itachi replied but then soon spoke up, "I would in turn like you to meet my daughter Senatae."

Me, not really paying attention anymore to the family anymore, but again to the decorations, quickly replied with a short, "Hi," only to look back to where I was previously looking at.

Sen probably tired of introductions then asked, "I'm going to my room; Senatae, do you want to come see my room? I have some ninja tools we can look at, I mean if you want to…"

I didn't want to go that much since I already have all that stuff in my bag, but it was better than being bored here, so I turned to my dad and told I'd be right back.

I Sen's room she showed me her shuriken bag, and where her kunai were but when she showed me her scrolls she seemed to really perk up. Then pushed a lightening scroll and two fire scrolls.

"Wow you room is pretty cool. I have to share one with my dad, which isn't fun when he and Kisame snore," I said with a little chuckle.

"Do you want to see if you can spend the night here?" Sen asked. I then explained that I had brought a suitcase with me so I think that was what my dad was planning, or hoping at least.

I understanding Sen then asked a little excitedly, "Do you want to see who is stronger first?" She sure does show a lot of emotion though I guess you wouldn't have to hide it if you are in your own village.

We then cleared a space to fight and went at it after a couple of minutes I had pinned her twice and she only got me once. This was the final round and she said that whoever pinned the other person won't the match. I guess she wanted to have a better shot at winning. 1…2…3…GO! She had grabbed my arm and blocked my punch at her. She was about to pin me when I flipped over slamming her onto the ground. The next thing I know though she was screaming from pain. I quickly got up to get out of the way of the incoming adults. Sakura had started to heal it so I guess that it was either broken or fractured.

Once done the concerned mom asked, "What happened?"

Trying to hold back sobs Sen exclaimed, "Me and Senatae were trying to see who was the better fighter, and I slammed my wrist on the dresser. It was my fault mommy."

"No, Aunt Sakura, it is my fault, if I hadn't flipped over like I did you wouldn't have fractured your wrist," I said trying to have the blame put on me.

"How about both you guys are in trouble. There, discussion over. Now, both of you need to get to bed. Se-" Sasuke was cut off by the squeals of Sen.

"Oh yeah!!!!! Daddy, can Senatae stay the night. Please? Please, please, please, please, ple-" It was her turn to get cut off. Sasuke had his hand over her mouth, so all that was coming out now was, "Mms, mms, mms, mms, mms, mmm, mmms???"

"Yes she can stay the night!" Sasuke shouted obviously a little irritated.

"I fact," my dad started, "she can stay for a long time. Senatae, I have very important business to attend to. This time, it's stuff you can't come too."

"But! I came with you to catch the Nibi! What's so important about this thing that I can't see?"

"It's just some business. No more arguing. I have to go Senatae. Good-bye."

When we hugged good-bye and he was about to leave, my dad turned around, and in a very annoyed look on his face he says, "By the way, can I have my sword back?"

I had forgotten it and got a look that has, "I don't know what you talking about," written all over it. "Sure I was gong to give it back when we got to the base, but since I am not going back I guess I have to give it to you now." I then hand it over and I wave to my dad one last time. I start to sniffle but as soon as I see Sen looking at me I stopped, I don't show my emotions a lot, or I use a different emotion to trick people.

After we make a bed for me to sleep on I could not stop thinking of what on earth made my dad leave me here. When I did fall asleep though I had the nightmare that has been haunting me ever since that day happened. One that I wish would forget.


	3. A New Start

**Chapter 3: A New Start**

**(6:00am Saturday)**

After waking up screaming from my nightmare I got up and walked over to my bag like I usually did. When I looked inside to get one of my scrolls to go out and train to keep up a little with my schedule I noticed that some of the stuff in there were in the wrong place. I then storm out of the new room that they had made "poof" to existence then sealed so that in wouldn't "unpoof," walked up to my uncle and calmly asked, "Who has been going through my stuff Sasuke?"

"Why won't you call me uncle, or uncle Sasuke?" he replied obviously tying to change the subject.

"Because I don't feel like it," I answered back in a smart-alecky voice. I had also started to get a little louder then before, "You aren't supposed to go through my stuff."

"Why not? I own this house," he came back defensively. He too was starting to get loud

"Would you like it if I looked through your stuff when you were sleeping or gone?"

"I would be fine with that. _I_ don't keep stuff hidden in my bag."

"So you did look through my bag!"

"No, maybe, umm, you need to just go back to your room right now and get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Your academy tryouts!"

"Fine but I don't know why you are bothering to make me a ninja in this pathetic village since I am leaving as soon as I get strong enough, and I ain't coming back!" I then storm back to my room throw on some clothes, brush my hair and teeth, grab my bag, and head outside to wait for the tryouts.

I do hear Sasuke and Sakura start to fight about what just happened, but I soon fell asleep. I was wake though by my Aunt violently shaking me awake. And ask me, "Senatae what is wrong?"

"What oh, uh, I don't know I guess I had a nightmare," I stuttered realizing that I had been screaming before I woke up. I always usually woke myself up before I started screaming loud enough to be heard.

"Senatae you were screaming way to loud to have it just be a nightmare. Now tell me what it was," Sakura said persistently.

"I mean it, it was only a bad nightmare. Is it time to go?"

"It has only been a few minutes Sen isn't even awake yet," she answered still a little worried.

"Oh. When are we supposed to be leaving?"

"In about 2 hours. Senatae are you sure you don't want to talk about your nightmare? I can help you know. I can't say much for my husband," Sakura said staring at Sasuke, "but I can be there to help if you need it."

"Thank, but I am going to go into the woods and train for a little bit."

After Sakura finally let me leave I head into the woods and find a area where there are a bunch of bull's-eyes on the ground. Taking this as a challenge I try and hit every one of them and I do. I think in my head, _these are a lot easier to hit than the ones at home_ I was about to hit them again, but I heard Sakura calling that I needed to come, and eat some breakfast. I headed to the house and found everyone a their chair at the table with a bowl of cereal in front of them.

After we finished eating it was time to leave for the academy. I ask where it is in the village only to get a bunch of confused faces looking at me.

"It's amazing you actually asked a question for once," Sasuke said trying to get me mad.

"Don't blame me for not being as curios as some people are," I said back.

"Would you two quit? This is the second time you guys have started to argue today,"

I look away and mutter under my breath, "Well if he didn't hate me for being my father's child."

"What did you say? I didn't quite get that," Sasuke said getting annoyed.

"I said, well if you didn't hate me for being my father's child."

"I do not hate you for being Itachi's daughter."

"Yes you do that is why you didn't want anything to do with us when we first got here," accused.

"I said that you two needed to quit fighting!" Sakura butted in before we clawed each other's throats out.

"Mommy, did you and daddy go to school together?" Sen asked I suppose trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yes, Sen. We were also on a team, too. Hiruki's father was also on our team." Sakura replied.

"We are here," Sasuke said.

The academy was a tall building with a few features that stuck out. First, there was a swing hanging lazily on a tree branch. Second, there was a fence around it partway that I think needed a new coat of paint. This place didn't look any special, but I guess it was all right.

I wasn't looking at much but I wouldn't look at Sasuke worth anything, at least that is until I heard someone's voice in that direction. It was coming from a boy with bright yellow hair, light violet eyes, and the cheesiest smile I had ever seen.

"Hey Sen!!! I didn't know you were coming here!" he said.

"Yeah, I'm going to be a ninja too! Where are your mom and dad?" Sen asked.

"They're filling out some form. Your parents might have to fill one out too," he said pointing to a cluster of tables. There stood a pair of adults, the guy looked like the kid in front of me only with bright bleu eyes, the girl though looked nothing like him, she had dark violet hair, and the same eyes as this kid who was getting a little annoying since I didn't know his name. The guy then got up and started to walk up to Sasuke.

"So, I see you have another kid with you," he started, "did you adopt?"

"No, idiot," Sasuke said annoyed, "This is Itachi's daughter, Senatae. She is going to be living with us for a while, so we decided to bring her to the academy with Sen."

Looking up at the tall guy, and noticing the whisker-looking marks I said, "You have the Kyubi," then looking at his son who had similar marks I added, "And you must have the Inu."

Seeing what their expression was I saw that the Kyubi guy, which makes him Naruto, the Inu kid, which makes him Hiruki, Sasuke, and Sakura were all confused. Naruto though started to get read in the face, Sasuke acting quick asked, "Senatae, did your father tell you that?"

"No," I said, "Pein did. I know all of the Bijuu and jinjuriki."

"That must be why Itachi doesn't want you to stay around the Akatsuki anymore. We won't be discussing any of that though," Sasuke said.

I then stick my tongue out at him then when no one is looking he does the same. This continues till Naruto says, "Sasuke are really teasing a little girl?"

"No." he replies quickly.

There was a man that was wearing the same outfit as a lot of people around here, but he had a scar on his face that made you wonder where he got it. He said, "Ah, you must be Sen. I'm Iruka, and if you pass the small test we have, I'll be your sensei."

"Okay, sir," Sen replied, "What about my cousin Senatae?"

"Your mother and father will have to fill out the forms, but for now I will just have both of you come with me."

We walked passed people that I had know idea who they were, but I still felt shy since I still didn't know how to act around people well. I did see a girl though that look like my friend that I used to have, but I had to look away before I started to cry.

We walked into a room that had two tables one at each end of the walls and a training dummy in the center. I sat next to Sakura at the table on the right side, on account that I wouldn't fight with Sasuke, and Iruka, as I learned his name was, sat at the table to the left. Sen was first and she told them what was needed. Then did three fire styles that I already knew. The last jutsu that she did though she kept looking over here, so I put sharingan on to copy the hand-signs. There was a echoing sound of bird chirping in the room that soon turned into electricity at the palm of her hand. I now knew how to perform that jutsu and see exactly how she hit the dummy with it. I noticed though, after she did her jutsu she grabbed her right arm really tightly, and had to be carried to the table.

Now it was my turn I told them that I could write with both my left or right had, but preferred left. I threw tree shuriken, and three kunai into the vital points easily. Then it was my turn to do jutsu. I chose Grand fireball, headhunter's jutsu, and snakemouth jutsu. Now I wanted to do electricity I looked at Sasuke, then at Sen knowing that he had taught it to her, both were surprised that I new three types of jutsu. New I had to use my sharingan if I wanted to perform the jutsu so I looked down, turned it on, closed my eyes, and did the hand-signs. I quickly open my eyes and run full speed at the dummy. After impact I turned my sharingan off, but still fell to the ground, with my arm somehow still in the main post that I had asked to be thicker than the rest so I didn't fall all the way after the chakra left. I couldn't stand but I still saw the look on Sen and Sasuke's face, pure shock.

Iruka then said that we had made it in and that the classes started next Monday at 8:30am. Sakura had to carry me home, but I didn't want to be carried. I soon though gave up and wound up falling asleep. I had my nightmare again, but this time it was a lot longer and it was the first one of them that I had that I made it to the end. Unfortunately the end is the part that I hate about it.


	4. The Nightmare

**Chapter 4: The Nightmare**

I hate that I have never been the mostoutgoing person anyone has ever met, but that never means that I can't make a friend. Her name was Matsuri, and she was the only friend that I had ever been able to make that was not going to be killed, or so I thought.

It all started one day when I was in the woods training alone, and I saw a girl around my age, 4, she had dirty blond hair that was only the length of her shoulders. She wore a grass headband around her forehead and her outfit was a greenish- blue dress looking thing, and had some kind of a metallic shield thing over that. I had really been around anyone my age, but she was hurt and scared so I couldn't let her walk to the next village 3 miles away like that. I walked over to her cautiously n case she was to attack.

"Hello. Are you ok?" I asked a little shyly.

"What? W-who are you?" The girl asked just realizing I was there.

"My name is Senatae, how bout you," I winged at trying to introduce myself without making a fool of myself.

"My name is Matsuri. Where am I?"

"You are near my home do you want to come with me and get your injuries treated?" I asked a little worried of the answer.

"Yes thank you I have been walking for a while and I don't know where my mom or dad is," Matsuri answered sorrowfully. I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"It's ok. Come on I live just a little whiles from here, come on," I encouraged, "Then we can help you figure out what to do." We then start to walk towards my home.

When we reached the door I could see Deidara and Sasori were at their normal quarrel about what art is. I knew I was gong to get in trouble for bringing someone to the base that was supposed to be a secret, but I didn't care Matsuri needed help.

"Hey Deidara, Sasori! Could you quit with your stupid fight and get my mom?" I asked trying to sound as calm as I could to make it sound as if I had just hurt myself again not brought someone with me.

"Senatae want did you do this- who is she?" Deidara questioned.

"Could we talk about that later? She is hurt badly," I replied trying to get them to hurry up.

"Fine but as soon as we get her settled we are going to have a talk," Sasori said. Great now I have to deal with an annoying lecture that I wont pay any attention to.

They go inside to get my mother so she could heal Matsuri, and after a few minutes Sasori comes out and tells us to come in so my mom can heal.

"Senatae," my mom started, "this was a very risky thing that you have done. If this girl were to tell anyone where we were then we could be in very big trouble."

"I know, I know, but I just wanted to help Matsuri out!" I said in my defense.

"Senatae don't back talk you mother," Pein, my stepfather, demanded.

"Let's talk about this _after_ I finish healing this child," my mom said.

"But Konon if she leaves and tells anyone-" Pein protested.

"I know that, but it is a lot more difficult when you two are arguing," mom said in return.

A little after Matsuri fell asleep in my bed, and after a small argument:

"She is staying here, that is all that we can do, if she leaves she could tell her village and the base could be ransacked and destroyed while we sleep." Pein said trying to convince the rest of the Akatsuki.

"But if she were to escape then we would have a even bigger problem hen she knows some of are weaknesses," Heidan protested.

"And not to mention the fact that we would have to spend more money feeding her and supplying the necessities." Kakuzu added.

"But look at t this way, Senatae will finally have someone her own age to play with, and hopefully get her off are back for a little while each day," Itachi said knowing how hard it was to try and get things done with the Bijuu while also trying to keep me from learning too much about what this organization was actually doing.

"Then it is decided? The girl will stay," Pein support resolute.

"Agreed," The rest of the group said.

A month after being told the news, and being completely happy, at 12:00am:

"Hey Senatae do you ever think that I was supposed to be it the same place that you were training? Because I don't think that it was just a coincidence," Matsuri said while we were heading home after training in the woods.

"I don't think that it was a coincidence at all. It was more like someone had planned for use to meet each other," I said remembering the day that we met.

"Do you think that we will be friends forever?" Matsuri asked the way only she could.

"I know we will Matsuri, or else we would have never met the way we did. You were actually the first person that I have met and become friends with from a different village," I added.

"Really? I have noticed that no one comes around here," she commented.

"I don't know why really, but that is how my dad and everyone else wants it. They are so weird," I put in.

"Maybe it's because they-cough-cough-cough," Matsuri broke out in hard coughing fit, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop. Then the blood came. I would always want to stop the horrific nightmare there because the rest was the part that haunted me till this day, but no matter what I did it wouldn't stop, not yet at least.

"Matsuri are you ok, you are coughing up blood! We need to get you to my mom now!" I said hastily. I grab her and, slowly make it back to the base. "Mom Matsuri is hurt badly! Please help me!" I screamed that once and was immediately met by my parents who then grabbed her and laid her in her bed that she had gotten when it was official that she was staying. Mom then started healing her why I was explaining what had happened when she started bleeding.

When my mom finally came out after trying to steady her condition and said, "Matsuri has a really bad sickness that she has actually had since she was a baby that had. This sickness was targeting the healthy cells in her body, and they have finally gotten to her heart, and lungs. She is actually going to die in a matter of hours, a day at the most.

"What w-why her? She was the only friend that I had!" I shout as I run into her room. I would always wake up at this point, but not this time, and probably not for a couple of weeks after this.

When getting into her room I saw that the moon, full, and luminescent, was shining right onto her face that was now filled with pain and suffering. I walked right up to her, and notices that she was bruised all over her arms, and there were a few cuts where my mom was trying to find out what was happening. The tools, in fact were still next to the bed. Couldn't look at them covered in my best friends blood.

"Senatae is that you?" Matsuri whimpered in painfully.

"Matsuri please don't try to talk, it will just make you worse," I said trying my hardest not to cry.

"Senatae I know that I am probably going to die. I have known for a while, but thought that the surgery I had gone through would cure this dreaded disease for a little longer, but I guess it hasn't. Senatae can I ask a favor of you?" Matsuri explained feebly.

"Of course anything, as long as it helps you," I answered trying to hang onto the one friend that was close to me from dieing.

"Please kill me. I know it is a lot to ask, but please just do it," Matsuri said coldly.

"What? H-how could I kill you-you are my closest frie-"

"Just do it please," Matsuri pleaded as she started to cry, "I am in so much pain right now that I just can't bare it anymore!" I then started to cry. I can't put it any other way but that. I cried but followed what she wanted me to do. I was alone in that room with her dieing in front of me pleading to be killed I didn't know what else to do, so I grabbed the small knife used for medical purposes, gripped it in my hand, and asked if she was certain that this was the only way. Unfortunately it was. Then I threw my hands, gripping the utensil, stabbing her strait into the heart splattering blood all over me, the walls, and Matsuri that was now laying very still, but somehow was able to say right before she died with a smile only she could pull off, "Thank you Senatae, I will never forget you," then she was gone taken from my life by a disease that was given to her at birth. My only friend was gone and I was alone again, surrounded by no one but the Akatsuki.

I got up and looked at her face, it was peaceful for the first time since the pain started, I knew I had done the right thing, but now I had to deal with being alone with no one my age to play games with, train, or just laze around and talk. No one here could ever fill that same void of space in my heart that she had left.

My dad came in at that point after hearing the sound of the blade being used. He saw me standing there watching me as I crossed he room in a hurry and rapped my hand around him to cry. He had to carry me out and softly say to get her in a place that she can be buried, this only made me cry harder. I lay in bed that night starring at the sealing I couldn't cry anymore, and I was afraid to go to sleep in case I saw that seen again. That night was the first time I had this dream, but I hadn't finished it in until now. Though when I did wake up I was not screaming, I couldn't I had in fact started to cry, that was something that I hadn't done since that night, but now I couldn't do anything but cry, and that, I would soon learn, would last until someone else found me crying and decided to learn something about what it was that caused it.


	5. People Start to Notice

Ok, I really haven't written in a **long **time because my computer got fried and I was out of luck for the next five months. I know that my writing sucks like really badly so please don't pity me with a bunch of crap. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but I wish I did. I don't remember whether or not I put disclaimers on other chapters but I don't own Naruto on the other chapters either.

**Chapter 5: A Problem that People Finally Start to Notice **

"Senatae come out here so you can eat!" Aunt Sakura yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming," I shouted just loud enough for her to hear. I stared at my sealing not really able to comprehend what my aunt told me to do. Finally I decided to get up and go eat. _Maybe that was what Sakura told me to do,_ I thought to myself. I slowly changed out of my PJ's and dragged myself to the table only to see Sasuke reading the paper, Sen eating some cereal, and Aunt Sakura washing the dishes.

Sitting myself in front of a bowl of cereal I ate a little of it before I subconsciously felt it was necessary to fall asleep in that very bowl of cereal for a minute.

"Senatae wake up will you," Sasuke said trying not to die from laughter, "and you might want to get that piece of cereal off your forehead while you're at it."

"Sasuke was that really necessary and Senatae are you all right?" Sakura asked.

"Hmmm… Yah I am fine," I sleepily answered with cereal still on my forehead. I went to the bathroom to clean off my face, and I noticed just how pathetic I looked. My hair was already a mess, but it now had milk in it, I had rings under my eyes, and I noticed that the outfit that I had on didn't really match well. Plaid pants and a striped shirt, very fashionable.

I changed into something that actually matched, brushed and semi-washed my hair, brushed my teeth, and washed my face to try and get the rings out from under my eyes with no avail. Finally I started for school still exhausted from getting no sleep for three days, but the moment I sat down I simply nodded off only to get ambushed be scene after scene of my nightmare unveil themselves in front of me until I finally woke myself up right before the sight of Matsuri's last request.

Iruka had just asked what me and Sen what we were doing and Sen was obviously having a rough time thinking of an excuse for me, so I simply responded, "Sorry Iruka… I really haven't gotten that much sleep over the past three days."

"Ok Senatae, just try to get some sleep tonight," Iruka replied not to thrilled with the fact that I was trying to sleep in his class. I looked over at Sen who was shocked that I actually apologized to someone. I really didn't care what she thought so I simply listened to what the teacher was saying for once. Of course Iruka takes that time to bring us outside to do some substitution jutsu that are extremely simple.

Once we get inside and sit down, Iruka starts to explain something that I already knew about, so again my subconscious mind decided to have me fall asleep, but for this time I skip the events leading up to the request of my dear friend and go straight to that scene. My mind hates me to no end.

"Senatae… you're shaking," Sen said to me after a little while, but I really couldn't hear her. Slowly the images were wising by making their way to that final one of Matsuri's last breath and me being left with a void in my heart for the loss of a dear friend. That was when my mind was finally released from its hold and I could wake up to find Sen slightly worried and me about to get trouble. I started to franticly look for a pen or pencil in my pile of papers asking Sen, "How… how long have I been asleep?!"

"Roughly about twenty minutes, that is a real record," the eight-year-old snickered. I wasn't too pleased with the way she was making jokes at how I was acting, but realized that I must look pretty ridiculous.

Soon the class ended and we were allowed to go home, but Iruka had one last thing to tell us, "Tonight the conferences are going to be held so I will see some of you guys tonight."

"Great tonight we are really going to be killed by my dad," Sen whined in anguish.

"Yah….sure I don't really care about that – THIS RETARDED BANG IS IN MY FACE!" I exclaimed swatting the annoying strand of hair out of my face that had fallen there for the entire time I was awake.

"Ok… that was just a little bit random," Sen replied getting the hint that I was a little slap-happy from being awake for so long.

"What it was getting annoying!" I said trying to backup what I said.

"Sure let's just go before you make an even bigger fool of yourself," Sen commented running home. I ran after her but by the time I got there Sen had already finish her chores and everything.

"Senatae what took you so long?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing I am just a little tired so I took it easy and walked most of the way," I answered. I went to my room and sat thinking of how hard it was already getting to stay awake. _How am going to this up if I can't even manage for three days,_ I thought to myself. I sat there for the next ten minutes going through my bag to make sure that nothing had been moved.

When we started for the Academy it was around 8:00pm, and once we got there, quite a few people were still there. _Wow Iruka is really stupid for holding these conferences so late, _my young five-year-old brain thought. I was still really tired, so I really didn't pay attention to the fact that they were going backwards in last names. In fact, I was so oblivious to everything I hadn't even realized that Sen and I were going to be called in soon.

"Sen, Senatae, it's your turn," Iruka said from behind the door he just opened.

We walked in and I could see that Sen was about to scream because she knew her dad was going to kill her for falling asleep in class. True I fell asleep in class a lot more but I wasn't Sasuke's kid, so I really didn't care if he was mad at me or not.

"Now then-" Iruka was suddenly cut off by Sen shouting, "Don't kill me! I don't mean to fall asleep the classes are just so boring since I know all of the lessons."

"Yes it is true; Sen and Senatae both fall asleep. Senatae usually takes notes but Sen doesn't even bother to do that. It is amazing that these two are able to pass everything that we throw at them," Iruka concluded after picking up where he had left off. Everyone stared at Sasuke to see what his reaction was going to be, but surprisingly he wasn't mad at all. He was expressionless.

"I would like to move Sen and Senatae to an advanced class," Sasuke finally said after being quiet for so long, "I had worked with Sen with everything that would be learned in this class so it isn't surprising that she falls asleep. Plus Senatae was probably trained by some of the Akatsuki members she obviously would know how to do everything taught in this class." I was shocked. Everyone was since for one Sasuke wasn't yelling at us and was actually letting me go to an advanced class. _Wow is Sasuke trying to be nice or is he just trying to look good for the teacher? _I thought.

When we finally got home I wanted to climb in bed and sleep for the next three days strait, and I would have been able to because it was a Friday so there was no school for the weekend. I knew I couldn't though because I would have that dream, and would probably go insane. _What have I done to make my subconscious mind hate me so much?_

I went to my room, changed into me PJs, and climbed in my bed to prepare myself mentally for the upcoming sleepless night. My preparations soon became useless when my dream slowly began to appear in my mind to a point that I couldn't stop it or the tears that were pouring down my face.

"Senatae are you ok?" Sen said while opening the door that I had forgot to lock, "You went to your room before dinner."

"Yeah I am fine…" I said trying to sound like I wasn't crying.

"Are you sure? I have never seen you cry before," Sen said. That was all she needed to say though before Sasuke came running shouting, "Senatae is crying?!" I couldn't let him see me like this! I ran as fast as I could to the door and slammed it hard in their face.

"Did you really have to yell that out loud?" I could hear Sen ask through the door.

"Ummmmmm…. It seemed to me like it wasn't such a bad thing. I didn't realize that she would take it that bad," Sasuke said sort of trying to sound innocent but failing terribly.

I sat in my room doing nothing until Aunt Sakura came and gave me some soup after I reluctantly opened the door. I locked the door the moment it was closed so the incident that accrued earlier wouldn't happen a second time. After that though I really had nothing to do, so I sat on my bed in, regretfully, the fetal position… It came naturally and I'm five so bleh you!

: P

**Switch to Sasuke's and Sakura talking (3****rd**** person P.O.V.)**

At the dining table there was no really conversation. But the looks on all three family members was the same almost, concern.

"Sen, do you know when Senatae last went to sleep?" Sasuke asked for once caring for his niece.

"Well I haven't heard her snore or sleep talk for at least three days," Sen replied.

"Okay," Sasuke confirmed with the knowledge that something was wrong. They finished their soup and Sen went to bed. Sakura looked at Sasuke as if he had some kind of answer for what was going on.

"Sasuke I think something is really wrong with Senatae," Sakura said worriedly.

"I don't know why she would be putting herself through not sleeping at night just so she can sleep during class," Sasuke said confusedly.

"I don't think this is just to sleep in class. Remember the day of class signups, and we woke her up when she fell asleep on the bench outside and started to scream in her sleep? She had said it was just a nightmare and I didn't think anything of it, but now I am starting to think that that nightmare was something a lot bigger," Sakura informed Sasuke.

"I'm going to go check to see if she is asleep right now," Sasuke said. He walked down the hallway to the young Uchiha's room and tried to turn the knob. It was locked. "_Figures where's that key?"_ Sasuke asked himself. He went back to the kitchen and searched the shelf up on the top cabinet where they kept the berry items, which Sen wasn't allowed to have, and other things that the kids weren't allowed to have to look for the key. Then after a minute or so he finally found it and went to unlock the door.

He hardly opened the door at all, but he could easily she the small five year old rocking back and forth in the fetal position on her bed wide awake. There was defiantly something more important than a simple nightmare.

Sasuke closed the door again and headed out to the living room to tell his wife. "She's still awake, and I think if she's awake any longer she is going to start to get some psychological problems, we have to call my brother to find out what the deal is."

"Wow, I think you actually care about her Sasuke, I don't think she realizes how lucky she is to have you looking out for her," Sakura said to her husband as she started walking off to the bedroom. "Are you going to come to bed, or stay out here all night?"

"I'm going to stay out here and check up on her every hour or so. If she falls asleep I'll come to bed," Sasuke replied smiling a little bit. Sakura walked into the bedroom and went to sleep, but Sasuke never got to go to bed. Senatae had never fallen asleep, so Sasuke never got to go to sleep leaving both of them a tired mess.

**Back to my (Senatae's) POV**

I had been up all night, my plan was working. I had stayed nearly entirely awake for eight days strait, or was it six? I don't know and I really don't care, I have succeeded so far. I climbed off my bed and looked in the mirror, I look tired. How was I going to make myself look not tired? _"You know what I really don't care, I'm going to look like I look," _I thought to myself.

I changed into one of my outfits and walked into the living room to find a half dead to the world Sasuke snoring on the couch. It was actually a very interesting sight since he was obviously really tired and looked like he had passed out on the spot. _Where's a feather when I need one? _My mind thought.

At that moment Sen and Sakura both walked out of their rooms to see the sight in front of them. I decided to leave when I saw they had it in control. Walking into the kitchen I was trying to figure out what day it was since I couldn't remember. "Hey Aunt Sakura, what day is it?" I yelled when I couldn't find a calendar.

"Senatae how could you not know what day it is?!" Sen shouted when she heard me.

"Because I just don't!" I yelled back.

"That's a bad answer! Give me a good one!" She exclaimed.

"Umm, I haven't been paying attention. Is it Thursday or Friday?" I asked giving a better explanation that should satisfy my idiotic cousin.

Sen came into the kitchen to give me look that said 'how in the world do you think we have school' and replied, "Neither, it's Saturday… wow, are you alright?"

"Wow, I was off… man, I look like Kukuzu after dealing with Heidan for three days straight," I said annoyed by how I was looking so tired. My mind evidently decided that I did care what I looked like.

Sasuke then came in, he looked worse than me, and I was about to burst out laughing. After about three minutes of him trying to pour himself a cup of coffee and failing miserably though, I couldn't take it and started laughing as hard as I could annoying the heck out of him.

"Senatae will you stop your laughing it is not funny, I would think it is funny that you look like a zombie from not sleeping for- I don't know how long!" Sasuke shouted making me stop laughing as loud, but I was still having fits of giggles even though I could figure out why.

"Yeah… so what!" I said back trying my hardest not to laugh again. _Why am I laughing? There isn't anything funny," _I thought to myself.

"Senatae… you need to sleep. You're starting to short-circuit a little I think," Sasuke said starting to get worried. "How long have you been awake for?"

"I don't know. Six, Eight days… I lost count last night," I responded still giggling after every pause.

"Senatae, do you know how bad that is for you! Why on earth are you doing that to yourself?" Sakura shouted.

"Why on earth do you guys care? It's not like you're my parents!" I snapped back.

"Ok, this has gone a little too far Senatae, I'm going to have to call your dad," Sasuke said going to the phone. I immediately snapped out of my fits of giggles and started getting worried about what my dad might do. There was nothing I could do though so I just waited for my fate. _ARG! I'm gonna die! _I thought as I heard Sasuke punching in the numbers, and Sen and Sakura looking shocked about all of this.

* * *

Ok the whole bang thing was really just a spur-of-the-moment thing because I really did have a piece of my bang in front of my face that was getting extremely annoying because it had kept falling for the past day! IT WAS ANNOYING! Yah I don't think I will continue this story anymore; I got bored with it… I like my other story better… If you really want to know the rest of the story read Sen's Story by ChibiUchiha723 …. My sister…. She is writing that one and if more into it then me… I will still help her with it when she asks so yeah…. So I guess this is the last chapter of this story…. Sorry if I let your hopes up! Don't kill me! If I really feel like it I will continue on, but don't expect it…. Again I am greatly sorry… I will try not to do anything like this again…


End file.
